Aquí, junto a ti
by Dulce-E
Summary: Cuando la vida te regala una segunda oportunidad.


NARUTO y compañía son obra exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Kishimoto no nos da muchas esperanzas en el manga ****sobre un posible final Sasusaku, pero aquí estamos aún ¿no? Seguimos sin perder las esperanzas, y mientras tanto pues, no nos queda más que inventar nuestros propios desenlaces y esperar… **

**А****quí, ju****η****t****σ****α ti**

_One-shot _

Las volutas de humo se erigían hacia el azul del cielo. Contrario al horror que se evidenciaba sobre la tierra árida y rugosa.

Docenas de cuerpos adornaban las secas tierras, otrora fértiles y daban aviso a aquellos inseguros viajeros que cruzaban sus caminos por aquel paraje desolado. Los mismos que bajaban entristecidos la mirada al percatarse de la figura en pie, que miraba hacia el suelo sin quitar sus ojos del cuerpo a sus pies.

La lucha había sido cruenta y el horroroso e inesperado final, después de todo, era agradecido. Agradecido por las gentes que, sin ser partícipes directos de la contienda, tuvieron que arriesgarlo todo para luego perderlo. Los inocentes no contaban en las guerras. La muerte no respetaba jerarquías o bandos; destruía porque sí.

Las curiosas miradas de los pasantes se detenían en su recorrido, solo para asegurarse de que no les engañaba la imaginación.

¿Por qué aquel hombre parado frente al moribundo lloraba?

Muy pocos habían sido testigos de la lucha entre ambos, sin embargo a nadie le cupo duda de que pertenecían a elementos contrarios, entonces, ¿qué pena le puede causar la muerte del enemigo?

Sin detenerse a conjeturar demasiado, el grupo de viajeros siguió su camino; dejando por espectador de la lúgubre escena a los pocos árboles que aún se mantenían en pie. Los sobrevivientes, si es que los había, debían haber escapado hace mucho; ni los animales osaban interrumpir la quietud de mortandad y ni la más leve brisa se sentía. El miedo les erizó los vellos de la nuca y el olor a sangre les recordó que nadie ahí podía considerarse seguro; los pies se movieron como por ensalmo apurando el paso, dejando atrás las preguntas y al hombre solitario, de cabello rubio, que seguía llorando junto al cuerpo.

Ajeno al escrutinio, Naruto miró sus manos enlodadas, restregándolas hasta lograr quitar un poco de la costra adherida a ellas. Evitando mirar hacia el suelo, se afanó en la tarea de limpiar sus brazos heridos. No importaba cuanto empeño pusiese en retirar la sangre de las heridas, estas volvían a llenarse con el rojizo y espeso líquido que no paraba de manar.

Irguió la mirada para poder abarcar los alrededores. Era difícil no percatarse de los caídos, distinguió a lo lejos las columnas de humo que provenían desde la aldea.

¿Qué estaría ocurriendo en estos momentos?

Los únicos sonidos que le hacían compañía era el acelerado palpitar de su propio corazón, y la lenta y fatigosa respiración proveniente del otro cuerpo. El que él no quería mirar.

_Naruto__:_

"_El frío atraviesa más allá de los huesos, lo que es extraño y casi una ironía si se mira el cielo. No corre brisa, pero siento helor igual; supongo que será porque el frío no proviene del exterior._

_Ya no queda traje que me cubra, y lo poco que aún conservo está hecho jirones que se han adherido a las heridas abiertas, pero no hay dolor. No de ese tipo al menos. _

_Juro que yo no quería que las cosas ocurrieran así. _

_Juro que yo no tenía la intención de acabar con tu vida…amigo._

_Pero tú quisiste que las cosas fueran de este modo, tú siempre supiste que tarde o temprano todo terminaría así. Desde el día en que partiste, hace ya años, sabías que llegaría el momento en que__ nuestros caminos se cruzarían de esta forma. Y yo que intenté impedirlo muchas veces, al final no lo pude conseguir._

_Las heridas comienzan a arder mientras friego mis brazos. La sangre coagulada que logro retirar, muy pronto es reemplazada con más, pero no importa. Estoy tratando de ganar tiempo, no sé por que. No sé de que intento esconderme, solo sé que no estoy preparado para verte morir. _

_Y es mi culpa._

_Por fin reúno algo de valor y fijo mi mirada al suelo. _

_Sasuke._

_Estás tirado ahí, yaciendo más pálido que nunca y en tu rostro aún no se borra esa mirada de burla. Nadie consigue doblegarte ¿verdad? Ni siquiera en este momento, mucho menos en estas circunstancias._

_Tú piensas que todo lo que hiciste fue correcto, estoy seguro que no cambiarías nada de lo que fue tu vida. Te respeto porque siempre, aunque tú no lo quisieras, yo te consideré mi amigo; porque entiendo como nadie las razones de tu odio, porque tuvo lógica tu venganza._

_Pero nunca justificaría todo esto. Las muertes son imposibles de excusar._

_Mira lo que queda de Konoha. Mira lo que ocurre cuando te equivocas y tomas malas decisiones. ¡Y pensar que todo pudo ser diferente! si tan solo tú nos hubieses permitido ayudarte, pero tú no confiabas en nosotros. No, tú querías encontrar tu forma de vengar, y lo hiciste y en el camino fuiste conociendo más secretos, te llenaste más de odio y ya no hubo vuelta atrás._

_Yo no quise que esto terminara así. _

_Pero eras tú o la gente que más quiero. Yo no podía dejar que los mataras, porque ellos no tienen que pagar por la injusticia de otros._

_Yo solo quise detenerte… pero erré el golpe._

_Lo siento."_

-Naruto…

La suave voz le saca de su ensimismamiento. Deja de lado la contemplación del cuerpo que agoniza y extiende la mirada buscando a la persona que parece buscar su atención. Sus ojos se cruzan con la débil y pálida figura femenina de su compañera de equipo. Sakura no lo está mirando. Sus verdes pupilas están fijas en Sasuke. Las ojeras han marcado su rostro y envuelve sus brazos protegiéndolos del frío; su boca se ha torcido en una mueca dolorosa.

Sin proponérselo, la kunoichi se hinca sobre la tierra sin poder quitar la vista del shinobi malherido. Retuerce los dedos de sus manos, mientras intenta detener el flujo de lágrimas que comienzan a derramar sobre su rostro. Tentativamente intenta posar sus manos sobre las heridas, la energía verde acude con timidez, prueba irrefutable del cansancio de la chica.

Siguió con su intento, esperando que el chakra inexistente acudiera. Moviendo las palmas de sus manos a lo largo del cuerpo, aguantó el dolor de sus propias heridas, respirando entrecortadamente.

Y no importaba cuanto empeño pusiera, era insuficiente.

_Sakura__:_

"_Los sobrevivientes en la Aldea se estaban reagrupando y Kakashi había mandado escuadrones en la búsqueda de Naruto. Yo lo había visto partir temprano tras la huella del que se suponía era el líder enemigo junto a otros varios ninjas de Konoha._

_Habíamos llorado la pérdida de muchos, entre ellos la de Tsunade-sama. _

_Misteriosamente el concejo completo de ancianos había desaparecido, nadie tenía noticias de su paradero y muchos cadáveres de compañeros fueron encontrados con el paso de las horas._

_La noche llegaba y se habían encendido fogatas, en las que reunidos a su alrededor nos sentamos a esperar noticias y ha aguardar la llegada de los shinobis que habían quedado heridos en los caminos. No estaba preparada para seguir esperando noticias que quizás tardarían días o semanas en llegar, y no podría esperar tampoco a conseguir la autorización del que ahora dirigía lo que quedaba de Konohagakure, Kakashi; por lo que me escabullí silenciosamente a mitad de la reunión, cuando mi presencia ya era pasada por alto. _

_Hace tan solo una hora encontré a Naruto de pie sobre la extensión cercana a Konoha regada de cadáveres. _

_Estoy intentado contener las hemorragias en el cuerpo de Sasuke… y estoy tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar…_

_No puedo decir que no lo sospeché…_

_Y no puedo dejar que muera. No puedo._

_Naruto está llorando, yo lo comprendo y quisiera seguir su ejemplo. Quisiera llorar de impotencia, por la injusticia que mueve el mundo, pero… no debo. No debo, no antes de haber intentado hasta lo imposible por salvarlo. _

_Porque él no puede morir._

_Y sin embargo su cabeza tiene puesto un precio. Sin embargo él que le encuentre lo llevara a Konoha en donde lo esperan para matarlo. Si sus heridas no terminan con su vida, otros lo harán._

_No importa que dentro de todo ellos lo hayan empujado a esto. Porque él terminó con la vida de inocentes, pudo haberlo evitado, mas no lo hizo. Y no va ha pedir perdón._

_Lo sé. Pero yo no puedo dejar que muera, porque yo… yo lo amo."_

Naruto sabía que su amiga arriesgaba su propia vida al intentar salvar a Sasuke, pero también era consciente que no importaba que él quisiera detenerla, ella no lo escucharía.

Tenía miedo de que Sakura no creyera en él, que pensara erradamente que quiso terminar con la vida de Sasuke.

-Sakura, yo… - Pero era imposible comenzar a explicarlo, las razones no venían, no encontraba las palabras para justificarse y él tenía miedo, miedo de perder a sus amigos.

La kunoichi pelirrosada lo miró comprensiva, como si supieses de sus sentimientos, dándole a entender que no necesitaba explicaciones, que ella lo entendía.

-Es mejor que partas a la Aldea Naruto. Kakashi está buscándote, si te encuentran aquí ellos pueden llevarse a…- No era necesario completar la frase, ambos sabían a quien se refería.

-Yo no puedo dejarte aquí.

-Sí, sí que puedes y lo harás. Si ambos nos ausentamos por más tiempo nos arriesgamos a que nos encuentren; y aún es muy pronto.

Sakura volvió a mirar el cuerpo extendido y sus manos siguieron con la ardua tarea de la recuperación.

-Si me detengo ahora él no tendría ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, tú lo sabes. Vete por favor y no les digas que te has encontrado conmigo. Yo… yo me quedaré.

Lo miró suplicante.

-…está bien, lo haré. Yo… yo no quise hacerlo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Lo sé. ¿Cómo crees que podría desconfiar en ti, cuando has sido tú quien ha intentado todo este tiempo traerlo de vuelta? Yo creo en ti Naruto.

Una sonrisa tímida se insinuó sobre los labios de la kunoichi.

Naruto agradeció el gesto y se dispuso a caminar de vuelta a Konoha.

-Naruto… - La voz de Sakura lo interrumpió a mitad de camino. Dándose la vuelta se detuvo a escuchar a su amiga.

-Quizás no sea el mejor momento para decirlo, pero, felicitaciones. Estoy segura que serás un buen Hokage. Lo mereces. Solo… prométeme que cuidarás de todos nuestros amigos, por favor.

Anonadado trató de hallar el significado en la última frase dicha. Miró a los verdes ojos con lágrimas de su amiga, y lo entendió todo… ella no volvería.

-Lo prometo Sakura-chan.

Antes de volver a caminar dejó caer una última lágrima solitaria sobre el frío suelo de tierra estéril, y observando las borrosas figuras de sus amigos echó a correr hacia Konoha.

_**Dos años más tarde**__**.**_

"_Tres horas. Han pasado ya tres horas y aún no regresa. ¿Pero qué tanto puede demorarse en comprar un cartón de leche?"_

La figura masculina se movía alrededor de la estrecha habitación, que hacia las veces de cocina y comedor, mascullando acerca de la demora femenina; sus pasos resonaban con fuerza sobre el tibio piso de madera caoba. Echó un último leño al fuego, y cansado de tanto pasear sin sentido, se sentó sobre una de las tres sillas que descansaban alrededor de la única mesa en la habitación.

El tic tac que marcaban las manecillas del reloj le encrespaba los nervios. El endemoniado aparato parecía burlarse de su agonizante espera.

"_Juro que mañana mismo quito esa cosa de la pared."_

Y si había algo que realmente irritaba a Uchiha Sasuke era que se mofasen de él, aún cuando el objeto de su odio fuera un aparato inanimado.

El repentino llanto lo sacó de sus planes de venganza contra el viejo reloj cucú, regalo de Naruto.

Con rapidez se puso en pie y fue hasta la habitación decorada en rosa. Sobre una diminuta cuna blanca, reposaba el objeto de su adoración. Su hija.

La tomó en sus brazos, aspirando su peculiar aroma a talco de bebe. La niña le devolvió la mirada a través de sus grandes ojos verdes, callando instantáneamente al reconocer a su padre.

La llevó a la cocina, junto a su lugar favorito, la ventana; donde cada tarde se disponían a esperar la llegada de la persona que ambos más amaban, Sakura.

_Sasuke:_

"_Si hace algunos años atrás alguien hubiese tenido el valor de decirme que mi vida daría este giro tan inesperado, yo, no le hubiese__ creído y probablemente habría acabado con su vida por atreverse a mencionarlo._

_La verdad es que no conservo todos los recuerdos de aquel día, hace ya dos años. He intentado reunirlos e hilarlos, valiéndome de los retazos que aún guardo, pero hay momentos que han querido escapar de mi cabeza y tal vez jamás logre recuperarlos._

_Hay quien dice que quizás es lo mejor. Yo no puedo estar de acuerdo._

_Supongo que mi mente encapsuló solo lo que tuvo por conveniente, alejando así las pruebas que me aseguraran la verdad más cruel, el monstruo en el que me convertí aquel día._

_Las dudas me carcomerán y la culpa me perseguirá siempre, eso es algo que ya he aprendido a aceptar. Como el hecho de tener que vivir confinado en este lugar alejado de la civilización, porque tras de mi pesa el deshonor y la desconfianza. Porque han puesto un precio a mi cabeza, que con el paso de los meses sube, porque hay muchos a los que, sin importarles el valor que pudieran conseguir con alguna parte de mi anatomía, les mueven tan solo el deseo de verme muerto, no importando el modo._

_¿Y puedo culparlos por ello?_

_Me parece que no. La culpa, el dolor de haber puesto fin a tantas vidas, aún cuando tuve la oportunidad de evitarlo, me corroerá siempre._

A lo lejos se observa el movimiento sutil y femenino de una figura acercándose. Sakura apuró el paso, sintiendo la suave brisa otoñal bailar sobre sus desnudos hombros. Lo que parecía tan sencillo, se había complicado más allá de lo previsto. ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que comprar un simple cartón de leche podría ser tan difícil?

Tendría que insistirle a Naruto, la próxima vez que los viniese a ver, en que tendría que aflojar un poco más del presupuesto; después de todo era una de esas "concesiones" que perfectamente podía permitirse el actual Hokage de la Villa escondida entre las hojas. Nada muy serio por supuesto, lo justo para que alcanzara la leche durante el mes y así no tener que efectuar turnos por ver quien iba un día y quien el siguiente, a comprar a la aldea más cercana, distante a unos buenos kilómetros del camino principal.

Sasuke la observaba desde el dominio junto a la ventana. Reconoció sin temor a equivocarse, que su adorada mujercita estaba enfadada; y él no podía culparla. El viento correteaba a través de sus largos cabellos rosados, efecto que Sakura detestaba pues la obligaba a quitar los irritantes mechones que cubrían sus ojos.

Él podría asegurar, que jamás había visto una visión más hermosa, y lo que era mejor, nadie nunca se la arrebataría; él trabajaría por ello, por evitar cualquier dolor marcar sus finos rasgos, por quitar durante el resto de sus vidas, cualquier posibilidad de que derramara más lágrimas. Ella merecía todo aquello y mucho más.

Lo único que ensombrecía algunas veces sus ensueños, era la certeza de haberla alejado de su familia y amigos. Pero ella le había asegurado, con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus tibios labios, que había sido la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, que jamás se arrepentiría… y él le creía.

Ella había cuidado de él, de sus heridas y lesiones, y no solo las físicas. Ella había reconstruido su alma y recuperado su corazón. Ella lo amó siempre, y él con su egoísmo innato desestimó sus sentimientos. Pero aquello era parte del pasado, uno que jamás los abandonaría, pero que había quedado atrás. Ahora era tiempo de construir un futuro, y una parte de ese futuro era la que ahora mismo él sostenía entre sus brazos, recordándole que había mucho por lo que seguir adelante.

Estaban solos, era cierto; les daban por muertos y era lo mejor. Nadie aceptaría su unión y él no podría evitar que la juzgaran por salvarlo, aún cuando ella había sido testigo de los horrores que él había cometido.

Naruto era el único que conocía la verdad. A veces se permitía una escapada, cuando su ocupada agenda lo permitía, argumentando la necesidad de ver a quien consideraba su sobrina. El alejamiento los había obligado a aprender a sobrevivir de otras formas.

Desandando el camino hacia la entrada, abrió ligeramente la puerta, cubriendo de la brisa helada, a la pequeña que descansaba sobre sus brazos. Cuando observó a la pelirrosa acercarse a través del estrecho camino que conducía hacia la casa, se relajó notablemente y permitió a su rostro esbozar, lo que llevaba años olvidado tras los amargos recuerdos de su niñez, una sonrisa.

Después de todo, el motivo por el que seguía sobreviviendo y era feliz, acababa de regresar al hogar.

**OOOoooOOO**


End file.
